Untitled Love
by ShutupTommy
Summary: chapter 3 up! chapter 4 is the best!!! Ali is starting to be like a hunter! :D
1. Chapter 1: I've gotta get me a G.D.S.M!...

Diaclaimer: Er... this is sorta hard to explain coz most of its made by me... er... OK then basically, the theme of Phantasy Star on it belongs to the guys who made it (o.@ ; I'm not very good at this am i?)  
  
*********  
  
The Girl's Dream and Snoggable Machine.  
  
"But I still don't understand! Why am I meant to do this?" shouted the seventeen year old boy. The dark room hid both their faces.  
  
"Doing this will bring you courage, glory... respect and..." the old croaky voice answered.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to have those!"  
  
"I haven't finished yet boy!" the old man raised his voice. "Doing this will also lead you to gaining the most precious treasure in the galaxy. The most precious treasure you, only, will ever own."  
  
"Good... now we've finally got somewhere..." the boy could see it. What would the greatest treasure of the world be? Gold, diamonds? "What kind of treasure?"  
  
The old man chuckled "Ah... you'll see."  
  
"But Grandpa, is this treasure really worth more than all these wounds I get in return?"  
  
"I have already told you that..." the old man's face came into the light, his cold, grey eyes glowing.  
  
*********  
  
Their faces squashed against the glass, the girls gazed through the shop window, their jaws hanging.  
  
"Man I'd love to get me one of those." said one of the girls. She wore a purple mini-dress with high white boots. Her hair was silver-white with purple streaks. She was called Juliet.  
  
"It's just a girl's dream." screamed another girl. She was wearing a white jacket with matching trousers. Her blonde hair was held in a high pony-tail, streamed with decorative braids and beads. She was Becky  
  
"It has everything! A personal diary which is activated by shoving that little thing there on your head, when it suck's out all the day's doings. And you know that thing there... that's a screen where you can look anywhere you want. There are secret cameras dotted around Pioneer 2... for security. But with this, you can hack into the system and you could... Becky, you could snatch a look at George in the shower! Heh heh!" said another girl excitedly. She wore blue shorts with matching boots and jacket. Her wavy hair was scarlet. Her friends called her Ali though her real name was Alicia.  
  
"Like, oh my God! It has a full make-up kit! Two-thousand different eye- shadows and glosses! Five-hundred different lip-sticks and lip-glosses! A life-time supply of eye liner, in every colour you can get it in, actually wait... is that a bage eye liner?" screeched another girl. She wore an orange outfit, as a mini-skirt and a vest top. Her pink hair was held in pig-tails. Her name was Benny.  
  
The remaining two girls were twins.  
  
"Oh George..."  
  
"We're sooo getting that!"  
  
"The only bad thing about the G.D.S.M..."  
  
"... Is that it's..."  
  
" It's three-thousand-five-hundred Meseta" they finished together. One was called Beck, being the second Rebecca in the group. She wore a turquoise skirt with a small matching jacket. Her hair was blue and was held in a pony-tail. Vicky was wearing an almost identical outfit, except that it was pink. They both wore knee-high boots.  
  
"Aww bloody hell..." cried Juliet.  
  
"How are any of us suppose to afford something like that!?!" Becky butted in.  
  
"When you make a product... you make it so you can sell it..." stated Ali slowly, acting it out with her hands as if she was talking to an alien.  
  
"Heh heh!"  
  
"Hey! You'll never guess what G.D.S.M stands for!" said Ali, trying to cheer everyone up.  
  
"Go ahead! What does it stand for?" questioned Benny.  
  
"Girl's Dream and Snoggable Machine!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"You serious?"  
  
The girls broke into another conversation when a strange girl strode towards them. She wore all black. Her make-up, hair, everything. She very much resembled a walking undead. This girl was called Gronya. Ali had always got into fights with her at school. Two other girls followed Gronya everywhere. They resembled skeletons.  
  
"It must feel like a dream to you, setting your eyes on something so..." she grinned, giving Ali the evils "expensive." she giggled.  
  
"Fuck off Gronya!" Ali roared. "Hardly anyone could afford that!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Back off bitch!" shouted the twins.  
  
"Oh really..." Gronya began to slowly circle Ali. "Well... I suppose you are correct in a way." she sniggered, so did her skeleton freaks. "My mother will buy it for me. Only sad losers like you can't afford it... only superior people like me can have it in their possession."  
  
Ali burts into a fit of laughter. All her friends began to giggle as well.  
  
"Ah... nooo..." Ali clutched her side. "Ah... stop it!... You're ... you're killing me!!" she was still laughing.  
  
"What's so funny!" Gronya demanded.  
  
"Don't you mean... only zombies like you can have it!" Julie cried.  
  
"Heh heh! By scaring shopkeepers to death at first sight, and the running off with it!" Vicky laughed.  
  
"Only male zombies more like!!"  
  
"Ha! Males are scary enough already!"  
  
Gronya gave them all the evils "You'll regret that!" and strode away.  
  
"Right then..."  
  
"Ali, don't do anything stupid..." Benny turned to her friend, concerned.  
  
"Don't let it get to you..."  
  
"I'm not letting it get to me..." Ali protested "I am going to get a G.D.S.M of my own!"  
  
Becky raised her eyebrows "Ali," she placed her hand on Ali's shoulder "did I ever tell you how you're my best, best friend." Ali giggled.  
  
"Well... actually... no." Ali laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't get excited if I were you..." said Benny "She isn't going to get one." she crossed her arms.  
  
"Yes I am." Ali said simply.  
  
"Oh yeah? How?"  
  
"Er..." what's the obvious way of getting money? she thought to herself "Er... I'll get a job!"  
  
"Ali, even if you did get a job, it would still take ages to save up... and you're still at school... you would only be able to work part-time!"  
  
"Well..." she was running out of ideas "I'll get a good job!" she crossed her arms and, chin in the air, strutted off.  
  
She began walking to her home quarters. She was aboard Pioneer 2. The reason? The Earth was dying. Humans needed to find a new planet to settle on. They searched space and finally came across a suitable planet, covered in vegetation. They named the planet Ragol. They sent Pioneer 1 full of refugees and they began to build a new world upon the planet. And so, a few years later, Pioneer 2 finally reached Ragol's orbit when there was a huge explosion. After that, all contact with the hundreds of men and women aboard Pioneer 1 was lost. All aboard Pioneer 2 were at the moment, still in Ragol's orbit. It was too dangerous. People would only be let on the surface after it had been thoroughly explored, to find the cause of the explosion.  
  
The futuristic ship was designed to be like Earth once was, only without all the plants and wildlife. Education remained, shops, cafes, fitness rooms, it was simply a busy city on a ship. All the flashing lights and vehicles flew above her head. It was still like a totally different world, but she was used to it, after the long journey from Earth.  
  
"It's just great that it takes forever to get here, but even better when we have got here and we can't even get here!" Ali muttered to herself, quite confused by what had come out of her mouth although she did really know what she meant.  
  
She suddenly stopped and strained her eyes on a dark corner. From there ran someone in a huge grey cloak, completely hiding their identity. The cloaked figure came towards her. A few metres away, it dropped some paper just in front of her.  
  
Ali looked at the paper. She could just about see the strangers eyes. They were grey and cold.  
  
"Hey! It's against the law to litter!" she shouted. But in the whip of a cloak, the stranger was gone. Quickly, Ali stooped to pick up the paper, so as not to be caught for littering.  
  
*********  
  
She ran all the way back to her family's quarters and spread the sheet of paper across the table. She put her hand to her mouth. It was perfect! Hunters got loads of money for doing what they do. The paper read Hunters, Rangers or force needed to explore Ragol's surface! Below was a computerised moving picture of someone fighting a strange little monster. The someone fighting the creature killed it in a few seconds.  
  
"Heh! If a fat bloater like that could kill it, I certainly can!"  
  
But who gave her that paper? She could still see those cold, grey eyes staring at her. What if it was Gronya tricking her? She'd have to find out.  
  
She ran to her computer and after typing and pressing a few buttons, Becky appeared on the screen. She was brushing her long, blonde hair, getting ready for bed.  
  
"Agh! Whaddaya want?" she moaned.  
  
Ali told her all about what had just happened and Becky also thought that it might have been Gronya's trick but told her to check her picture on the school files.  
  
"OK then! Good night!" said Ali. Almost instantly, Becky disappeared and a screen with a list of names appeared in it's place.  
  
"Pelsters Pelsters Pelsters..." she muttered under her breath. "Ah!"  
  
"What do you wish to know about Pelsters?" the computer's voice sounded very normal.  
  
"A Picture of Gronya Skinner please..."  
  
"The file you have requested is being searched." spoke the computer.  
  
Just then an image of Gronya appeared on the screen. It was rather small so she zoomed in and stared at her dark eyes.  
  
"Ahhh! Now I can't blame her for that paper business!" she screeched. "Why did she have to have blue eyes!!" she sighed.  
  
"All right then, could I also access the files of Roxanne Husher and Natalia Ultride."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
She studied their eyes. Dark brown and... dark brown... awwww!!  
  
"Great! Now I'll go to bed in a bad mood!" she frowned. "Might as well see if Beck and Vick have finally put their picture up here yet!" The twins had always been timid and nobody could ever persuade them to put a picture of themselves in their file, but she decided to check anyway.  
  
She checked their files and they still hadn't got a picture. "Heh heh! Good ol' Vick and Beck! They'll always be the same!" Ali smiled.  
  
"Can I get to the list of all the pupil's files please... oh and, make it in alphabetical order please... and make the files be of the people in my class... actually no, can I have it of the whole school's?" as Ali was feeding the computer lots of different orders, the page kept on reloading, each time with a different list.  
  
"Sorry... did I confuse you for a bit?" asked Ali.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Ali..." replied the computer politely, "just don't do that again, it makes me dizzy." Ali smiled.  
  
Ali rolled up the page giggling at all the funny names of the pupils.  
  
"Phuuuu!!" water she was drinking came showering out of her mouth at the most funny names "God they had cool parents!"  
  
Some of the names she called out to Chaz (the name of her computer), were things such as Gay Shagga and Pat Thigh and Ismael Onion. But she arrred when she saw the name Thereza HunyBun.  
  
"Ha ha! Hey Chaz! Imagine being called Imar Freak! Heh heh! I think Gronya should get married to her!" but when Ali came across one name she stopped.  
  
"Raom Anderson!?!" she checked the class number beside his name again. "He can't be in 9B24! I'm in 9B24 and I've never heard of him!"  
  
"He is a new student. He will begin in your class..." the computer began to search again. "Tomorrow."  
  
"A new guy eh?" Ali smiled. She opened the file and was frozen by her own gaze.  
  
The teenage boy was very very beautiful. He wore a kind smile on his face, his eyes were glowing. His eyes were bluey-green and were very deep. His fairly long hair was dark brown and was curtained to reveal his shining face.  
  
Ali gaped at the picture. Although she were to describe him as bloody fit, it was only the sort that she thought was bloody fit and everyone else would have just said he's cute.  
  
"He's mine..." she said to Chaz. "He's mine and I am going to get him." Ali Smiled.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon. ye I know! 'tis not really much of a cliff-hanger! And I know its crap but gimme a break, im 13! 


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Carrie

Disclaimer: well I was thinking and I just thought that nobody would be reading something in the phantasy star section if they didn't know what it was so they would know that phantasy star didn't belong to me!  
  
*********  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Yes!!" Ali said to herself. The plan was perfect.  
  
"So why are you going to be late for school?" Becky asked, her face shining from the computer screen.  
  
"Well... I have to erm... go and visit the old peoples home to drop off a donation so I'll teleport there and I might as well walk the rest of the way to school..." Ali's face was showing the fakest smile there could be.  
  
"Well, okay then but don't be too late if you do really want to sit through an hour's assembly."  
  
"Sure!" Ali replied quickly "Bye!"  
  
"By-" Ali switched off her connection, cutting out Becky and swung her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Remember Chaz... not a word!" she whispered to her computer.  
  
"Sure thing!" Chaz giggled.  
  
*********  
  
Ali walked cautiously towards the "Hunter's Guild". She stepped slowly to the side and started to mumble "Doo-do-do-dooo... do-do-dooo..." When she was sure that nobody she knew was watching her she walked towards the door, as if she were going to walk passed it but suddenly swerved to the left, through the doorway.  
  
"Pheeeeeeeeww!" she walked into the room.  
  
"Fascinating... there's a great view of Ragol from here! And look at that, er... thing in the middle!"  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Ali swivelled round to find the smart lady at the counter glaring at her every move.  
  
"Er... hi! Um... I am interested in becoming a hunter..."  
  
The woman at the counter's eyes widened as she gave Ali her most glamorous smile and instantly handed her a small, flat, hand computer screen.  
  
"That contains all the information needed to become a hunter. Please fill in the form and add your picture." the woman still held her huge smile. " May I just add that you would be a GREAT hunter... you have the right body and everything."  
  
"Really?" Ali asked, not sure if she should believe her. "Er... do you have the time?"  
  
"Certainly! The time is exactly eight forty-seven and twenty-two seconds!"  
  
"Oh my God! In that case I'll have to come back later 'cos I really have to get to school early... It's much harder to skive assembly if you're late you see..." as soon as she had turned round, the woman at the counter retrieved her nail-file from under her desk. Ali pegged out of the Hunters Guild and ran all the way to school. She was late so she had to sit through assembly.  
  
*********  
  
"Good morning." the teacher talked in a seriously boring voice, not using any tone whatsoever "Today we will be learning about..." the male teacher peered down at his desk and then continued "...soil erosion."  
  
"Again!!! Is it me or have we already learnt about that a few hundred times!!" Julie cried out.  
  
"If we learn about that one more time..." a boy called Tom retrieved a teddy bear from under his desk "... I am going to rip your teddy's head off!!" Tom held the teddy up high and its head fell off anyway. "Nooo! Mr. Fwuffy!"  
  
So they started to learn about soil erosion... again and Vicky kept on giggling every few minutes, at the people who's elbows were slipping off the table, at everybody looking half asleep or listening to their tiny walkmans.  
  
Just then, someone walked in the room and everybody turned to look. It was Raom. Ali gasped and instantly turned to the person sharing her desk.  
  
"Hey Shelly!" Ali whispered "You have suddenly gained a searing head ache and you must leave immediately!" Ali glared at her.  
  
"Er... sir I have just gained a searing head ache and must leave immediately..." repeated Shelly raising her hand.  
  
The teacher looked at Shelly. "I don't see that as a good enough excuse to- "  
  
"Well-it-is-she-must-go-to-bed-now-bye!" Ali butted in, shoving Shelly off her chair. Shelly looked quite relieved to leave the boring class and skipped away.  
  
"Yessss!" Ali whispered to herself as the teacher turned only his head to peer at Raom " Welcome... now where can we seat you?" the teacher now turned to look at the half-asleep class. "Hm, yes... you can sit next to Ali there..."  
  
Raom slowly stepped forwards wearing an expression saying "and who out of the 15 girls is Ali???" but then noticed that there was only one girl with an empty place beside her. He plopped onto the seat as the teacher continued in his one tone-drone.  
  
"Hi! I'm Ali!" she beamed at the boy beside her. Raom smiled his gorgeous smile back at her.  
  
*********  
  
"Ali...ALI!!!" her mother shrieked through her bedroom door. "Ali, if you want to earn some money, go and look after Grandma for the afternoon."  
  
Ali groaned and after unsuccessfully jumping over the huge pile of junk on her floor, swung open the door and noticed her grandma sitting on a chair in the living room.  
  
"Hi Grandma." Ali plopped onto the chair opposite her.  
  
Grandma glared at Ali. "You look ridiculous in that outfit! When I was a little girl...  
  
*********  
  
Ali walked into the "hunter's guild" and took out the small, flat computer, now containing all her information and a picture.  
  
"Welcome back!" the woman at the counter suddenly got to her feet and took the information off Ali. "Your fitness test will be in a week!" she said doing something with the information "If you successfully complete the test, you will immediately get your licence."  
  
Ali stared at the woman in horror. "Fitness test!?!?!" she thought to herself.  
  
"Anything wrong?" the woman asked.  
  
"Er... no. Everything's fine!" Ali ran out of the guild.  
  
*********  
  
"Ali! Wakey wakey, rise and shine!" Chaz called out. "Ali!.. fine then, you asked for it! RH09, get a cup of water!"  
  
Shortly after, a small ball rolled into the room. It springed onto Ali's bed and opened up like a shell. Two robotic arms were grasping a cup of water which was poured onto Ali's face.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Ali jumped up, gasping. The RH09 squealed and was knocked off the bed. It stuck out a tongue at Ali and started to dust a table.  
  
"Ali! It's 8:55!!" Chaz shouted.  
  
"Whaaaa???" Ali managed to get ready in 5 minutes and ran straight to the teleporter. She ran into her classroom and jumped onto her chair.  
  
"Hi..." Raom mumbled. Ali turned to look at Raom.  
  
"Oh my God! What happened to you?"  
  
"Nuthin'" Raom croaked.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ali placed her hand on his arm. If she was to describe what he looked like she would have said "Bloody Shit!" He had a huge cut down his face and his eyes were purple. He looked like he could have fallen asleep in a mini secound.  
  
*********  
  
Ali groaned. "I'm sooo glad it's finally the weekend!"  
  
"I'm glad too! Do you know how boring it is to be a computer?" Chaz replied.  
  
"Chaz you are more than a computer." Ali smiled.  
  
"Oh er... you got post today it's on the desk."  
  
"Thanks." Ali reached the table and found an envelope resting on a package in the shape of a box. She ripped open the envelope and read-  
  
Congratulations. You have passed your fitness test and have received your licence. This will be used to access Ragol and carry out your missions.  
  
"Huh? I haven't even done my fitness test yet!"  
  
The prices you are paid for the missions will vary, depending on what kind of mission it is, how long it will take and how dangerous it may become.  
  
You are expected to start A.S.A.P.  
  
With this post you have received three items:-  
  
1) A voucher to buy a free Saber (With this voucher you may choose between three different Sabers)  
  
2) Your Licence (Your profile is kept on the main computer so loss of this licence is not serious)  
  
3) Your MAG (A small Robot that will help and serve you through your missions. Take good care of it, and it will take good care of you.)  
  
We hope that you will successfully fly through your job.  
  
yours sincerely  
  
The Hunter's Guild  
  
"Oh well... atleast I didn't have to do the test! Pheeww! Relief!" Ali held the envelope upside down letting a small plastic wallet slide out. She inspected her licence and frowned at the very bad picture of herself.  
  
"Well... are you actually going to open the box!" Chaz was getting excited.  
  
"Er...okay..." Ali approached the box and ripped the packaging off in one go. She slowly unflapped the box and took out a small oval shaped robot. "Wow..."  
  
The RH09 started to bounce excitedly.  
  
"Er... what does it do?" She let go of the small robot and it fell. Chaz screamed "What are you doing!" as the RH09 flashed under the Robot and caught it with it's small arms.  
  
"Try switching it on!" Chaz looked horrified. RH09 started to have a go at Ali in robot language.  
  
"Oh yeah... heh heh! That might help." Ali took the small robot again and switched it on (after having to study it's surface for the on -button for a few minutes) Almost instantly, the MAG came alive and started to flash from one side of the room to the other excitedly. RH09 was bouncing even higher now, waving it's small arms.  
  
"So what are you going to call it?" Chaz cried.  
  
"I think I'll call it... Carrie!" Carrie came over to Ali and started to whiz around her head. "Heh heh! Hello Carrie!"  
  
Later that night Ali sat down to think. Why did Raom look like shit? Why did she get her licence? Maybe it was a trick... maybe it was just a mistake...  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon... sorry this chapter is really booooooring and long. 


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected meetings

phantasy star online is not by me!!!!!! Disclaimer: Blah bla... blaa blady bla blaaaa...... phantasy star does not belong to me  
  
*********  
  
chapter 3  
  
"Honestly! He is the most gorgeous boy ever...." Ali told Becky, hugging herself "I just want to squeeze him to death!!"  
  
"Sure you do..." Becky gave Ali a strange look, and continued brushing her hair "Well, I'm going to bed now... see you on-"  
  
"Monday!" Ali added quickly "Er... Monday because... I am going to visit my Uncle on the other side of Pioneer 2 and my Mum won't let me go anywhere else..."  
  
"Okay... goodnight then." Becky put her brush down and her face disappeared from the screen.  
  
Ali really had to get a move on if she really wanted to get a GDSM. She was running out of time. She must get one before Gronya. And so, she decided that she would go down to the shops tonight and get a Saber.  
  
"Okay then, I'm going now... I won't be long Chaz. If Mum asks where I am tell her I'm at Julie's." Ali called from the doorway.  
  
After a short period of time, full of sneaking around in the dark corners, she reached the shops. The weapons and equipment shops.  
  
"Okay, which one is for the weapons..." Ali peered round the small room of different counters. When she finally spotted that one of the counters had a picture of some sort of sword above it, she nervously approached it.  
  
"Er... I was given this..." Ali passed the shop keeper the voucher she had gained with her licence.  
  
The shop keeper examined the voucher for a few minutes, occasionally peering back at her. "Licence please."  
  
"Oh! Of course." Ali passed him the licence too, and the shopkeeper, obviously now convinced ducked down under his counter and took out three metal handles. He laid them in a display on the counter in front of her and pointed to each one in turn. "Purple, Green or Blue?"  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"What's wrong? What did I say to-"  
  
"No, it's nothing to do with you... it's just..." Ali added quickly, "I hate making decisions..." After a long time of deciding, she finally chose the purple one, since she liked the green and blue better.  
  
"Okay, I just have to inform you with a few...er, you are new to this aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The shopkeeper continued "At the moment the Saber is on it's locked form. This means that it can't become exposed and cause damage." the shopkeeper took the Saber in his own hands, "When you want to use it... you do this..." the keeper rested his palm onto the bottom of the handle and a shoot of purple sprung out of the opposite end making a whooshing sound.  
  
"Cool!" Ali was amazed "Gimme gimme!"  
  
"I'm sorry but you'll have to keep it on lock until you are on Ragol's surface..." the purple beam disappeared from site.  
  
"Ohhhhh! Unfair!"  
  
*********  
  
"I don't know... It's really hard to explain... I am really, really thankful for my life... for everything in have... for my family, my friends... and for the people that are really really s-" Ali suddenly remembered who she was talking to, "Er, I mean... the people that are very important to me..." Ali got to her feet, "I mean... It's not fair! it's not fair how I have such a perfect life! It's not fair how some people practically slave out to feed their families, when people like me only have to jump in their own teleporter and sit at a desk in an office... well, actually I'm still at school. But that's another very good point! I get to go to such a good school! Not everyone goes to my school!" Ali plopped back onto the soft chair again and sighed, "I dunno... I still don't feel like that's the way to put it... what should I do Grandma?" The elderly woman in the chair, sitting opposite her gave a short snort. "Oh thanks allot! I try to tell you something really important, and you just go and fall asleep!!" Ali then stood up and crept silently out of the room.  
  
'em  
  
Ali entered the Guild. The same old woman was at the desk, this time admiring herself in the mirror.  
  
Ali was scared. She'd never done anything like this before and what would happen if someone found out she was doing this? Everyone would hate her. They'd all look at her all strange, even if she was helping the scientists, and them. But what else was she supposed to do? /Whenever I want something, I get it!/ that was her motto, and she was going to get a GDSM.  
  
"Who cares if this is scary? I'm sure it'll be loadsa fun!" Ali thought to herself.  
  
The woman at the desk gave a little jump when she finally noticed Ali "Oh! Don't do that to me!" but when she realised that Ali was a customer, "Oh sorry! Here are today's vacant jobs... there are only three left though. Goodness me, we'll be in Ragol in no time." She beamed at Ali.  
  
Ali took the list and read-  
  
Stakey- 500 meseta reward  
  
Magnitude of Metal- 500 meseta reward  
  
IMPORTANT! - 600 meseta reward  
  
Ali studied the list and finally stated, "Boring, boring and... hey boring."  
  
"Oh no they certainly are not boring! Please, we need people like you. Please take a job."  
  
"Er........... all right then! I'll do um... inny minny minie mo, catch a rabbit by its toe, if it screams let it go, inny minny minie mo..." Ali went on "er... you are the one that I am not going to pick!" She pointed out the "Stakey" and then continued.  
  
The woman sighed. When Ali had finally finished her inny minnys, the result came to her as,  
  
"IMPORTANT!?! Do you think that I am really stupid? Everyone knows that when something has "important" written on it, it's the hardest!!" Ali bellowed.  
  
The woman smiled "Yes, but that's also the one that you get paid the most from."  
  
"Okay I'll take it!"  
  
"Licence please." Ali swung her bag off her back and dug into her bag, finally pulling out a rather battered licence. The woman fiddled with something out of Ali's visibility (because of the desk) and muttered "Good luck."  
  
Ali started for the teleporter when a tall man in green armour and a long gun ran past her. The man muttered something to the woman at the desk and she pointed to Ali. The man turned round to face her and introduced himself.  
  
"Hello. My name is Dankab. I will be working with you in your mission." Dankab shook hands with Ali.  
  
"Ali." From a closer look, she noticed that he had big, spiky, blonde hair and dark brown eyes. A scar sat across his eyebrow.  
  
"He's a pro so he'll teach you loads. This mission will help him too. Dankab has never worked with a partner before... is that right Dankab?" the woman asked.  
  
"That's right. Well... we'd better get a move on then." Dankab invited Ali out of the room and they started for the teleporter.  
  
"Are you quite new to this. Are you scared?" Dankab asked.  
  
"Er, yeah..."  
  
"I remember when I first started. I was really scared. But as I went on, it got easier. Don't worry about a thing... especially that I am here." Dankab led Ali to the transporter and she was surrounded by swirling lights. Then finally the lights disappeared and they stood in a beautiful forest. Ali instantly felt like she was on Earth again. All the big trees, plants, flowers, rocks, soils.  
  
"Er... can the sort of ladies first thing not come here, it's just that... I don't really fancy going first... heh heh..." Ali and Dankab started up the path through the forest.  
  
"Sure." Dankab replied. It was then that they came to a clearing in the forest. Dankab paused.  
  
"Shhh..." Dankab and Ali were now in the middle of the clearing, almost silence was surrounding them.  
  
Ali kept looking around uncomfortably. Don't worry, don't worry, don't worry... she kept telling herself.  
  
Now Dankab was as still as a statue. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes when all of a sudden, Dankab withdrew his Saber and in a flash of light, there was a dead creature at Ali's feet.  
  
The creature was rather big with a sausage-like body. In fact, it was most like a dog. It had dog ears, dog snout, a dog's body.  
  
"Nasty little buggers. Always creep up on you." Dankab sighed "I would get your Saber ready if I were you."  
  
"Why??" Ali was still trying to get over the terrifying few minutes she had just spent.  
  
Dankab was looking dead ahead of him and almost straight away a huge group of "Dogs" stampeded their way through a bush and dived at the two hunters.  
  
It all came naturally to Ali. She just swung her Saber around and it seemed to work for her. As for Dankab, he was fighting a larger horde of monsters and was swerving and dodging all of their swipes and slashes.  
  
"Ouch!!!" a monster had just picked of Ali's arm "How dare you!!!" she took a vicious slash at the invading monster "That!" slash! "was!" slash "my!" slash "Favourite!" slash "TOP!!!" Although the monster was now of course dead, Ali continued beating the ground and only stopped when she noticed Dankab standing over her.  
  
"Ali it is dead."  
  
Ali peered up "Oh yeah... silly me, heh heh!"  
  
"You're pretty good! What did you get for your fitness test? I bet it was really good wasn't it?" Dankab said, offering Ali a hand up.  
  
"Er... yeah but I can't remember what I got for it." Ali replied quickly.  
  
"You can't remember?? Man! I'll never forget my level!" Level A!" He finished proudly.  
  
Then a familiar voice called over to the two. "Hey are you two al-" Ali looked over towards the person calling to them. It wasn't just anybody though. It was Gronya.  
  
Ali stared in disbelief. So did Gronya, but she finally ran out of view.  
  
"Mmmm... Ali grinned. Looky looky who's the freak now!" Ali giggled to herself. "Oh no wait... that means I'm a freak too..."  
  
*********  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz chapter 4 soon! 


End file.
